Screen Time
by ClearSkies-L
Summary: Ross and Laura watch a movie together. The results are unexpected!


**I've never actually done one shots before, so please bear with me! If it's too short or too long...well you'll just have to deal with it!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally, or anything else you may recognize. Don't get confused ;) **

**Also, this may contain a few small spoilers from the movie Muppets Most Wanted.**

* * *

><p>"And cut!" the sound of the director was voiced out loud and clear. Yet again, they had finished filming a new episode of <em>Austin and Ally. <em>"Alright guys, we're wrapping it up for the week."

To be honest, everyone was stressed. The last few weeks were a blur, each actor being busy with his/her own personal things. But the worst had passed. They now had a hard time relaxing into a cycle, but it was happening slowly but surely.

Calum, Raini, and Laura were all in deep conversation. That is, until Ross came along.

"Hey guys," Ross casually said. "What are you guys talking about?"

"We were just talking about how we should go do something together. I mean, we don't have anything to do this week." Raini explained.

"There's this new place that opened up nearby. I hear it's REALLY good. Wanna go right now?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'm cool with that." Calum replied. Ross checked his watch.

"Sure. It's almost time for lunch anyway, we might as well go," Ross agreed. "Plus, I'm really hungry."

"When are you NOT hungry Ross?" Laura joked.

Soon, they were all strolling down the street in a clump. The Californian sun shone down on them. Laura had convinced them to walk, saying it would be way more efficient than having to take a car. Plus, it wasn't far away. They got weird looks, but they were used to it. For once in a long time, they felt like normal, average teenagers. Well, almost.

Once they walked into the restaurant, they immediately heard whispers from every corner of the room. they just ignored them, and soon it died down.

"Guys, I call dibs on paying for this one." Ross called. The remark was soon followed by groans and protests, but Ross smirked. "We can't be disobeying the rule of dibs, now can we guys?"

Of course, now Raini, Calum, and Laura wouldn't let Ross order for them, so they went as a group.

"How may I help you guys?" the man behind the counter said. Ross tried to ignore the fact that he was looking right at Laura with a smirk when he said that. The guy looked like a class A jerk, right off the bat. Laura just looked away, frowning.

All of them ordered what they wanted, and the guy left to get their food. Ross was drumming his fingers on the counter, unnerved by the way the guy looked at Laura. No, he...he wasn't jealous. He just knew that this guy was no good. He returned with their food.

"Okay, here's all your food," the jerk said, giving the food to three of them. "And here's for the lady." He added a wink at the end.

Ross shuddered. How creepy can you get? I mean, it's rude to openly flirt with someone when they are with their friends. ESPECIALLY if there are more than two. ESPECIALLY if the first time, they don't flirt back.

Laura was really awkward, and whispered a thank you to him (being the nice person she was). Once they were out of earshot, the others started snickering. Laura glared at Ross, Raini, and Calum. Man, she looked innocent, but her stares were deadly.

All that was forgotten when they started eating. Laura accidentally spilled her drink on herself, so that took up her eating time.

"Hurry up Laura, everyone's done!" Raini whined, clearly impatient. Raini huffed and gathered her things. "Come on Calum let's ditch. You coming Ross?"

"Naw," he replied. "I'll stay here, since you two are ditching."

"Suit yourself," Raini muttered. Calum and Raini both exited the restaurant.

"Ross, you can go if you want. You don't have to stay and wait for me," Laura said.

Ross just shrugged. Laura was almost done. Ross, being Ross, started cleaning up the mess that a few people *cough Raini cough Calum cough* left behind. Even after Laura was done, they stayed for a while, joking around and just chatting. Apparently the douche they forgot about earlier had other ideas.

"Get the fuck outta here," he growled, directing it right to Ross. Ross just put his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Chill bro, I'm going!" Ross exclaimed. Laura tried to follow, but was stopped.

"You can still stay here you know..." the guy said while gripping her wrist. Laura got out of the hold.

"No, thank you. nobody talks to my friends that way," she spat.

When she went outside, she found that Ross was waiting for her. Ross smiled at her, he saw how she reacted with the asshole. Laura can be aggressive if she wanted to, but still managed to stay kind nonetheless. That's one of the qualities Ross lov—likes about Laura.

"I was thinking, since that was completely ruined, you wanna come over for a movie night?" Ross timidly questioned.

Laura grinned at him. "I would love to!"

"Great! I'll see you at...seven o'clock."

...

...

_Ding Dong!_

Ross was in his bedroom with he heard the bell ring. He sprung out of his room and raced downstairs. He didn't want any of his brothers (Ratliff being in that category) or Rydel dragging her away from him. They had planned a movie night, and that was that. Plus, he had the PERFECT movie.

"Sup Laura?" He asked, leaning against the frame of the door..

"Nothing much," she answered as she stepped in. Laura wore simple sweatpants with a hoodie, but she still looked adorkable in it.

"Guess what movie we are watching?" Ross questioned.

"Which movie?"

"You'll have to guess."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo. I don't like guessing games," Laura whined. She pretended to be angry and stomped her foot down on the carpet. Ross raised his hands in mock surrender.

"All right, all right! Let's go. I have the popcorn ready and everything."

Laura followed him to the movie room. It was set up in a way that made someone feel like they were in a movie theatre. You know, except it had reclining chairs. And less seats. And less people.

Ross slid the DVD in and pressed play.

Laura almost dropped her popcorn when she saw what the movie was.

"Oh my God," she squealed. "You got _Muppets Most Wanted_! I've wanted to watch it in theatres...but THIS is way better."

Ross chuckled. "I know. You told me once. Actually, while we were shooting, they gave a free copy to actors who wanted to watch the movie. It was either that or getting two free movie tickets to the premiere. Though that day, both of us were busy."

Laura grinned at him and turned her attention back to the screen.

Ross loved the way Laura reacted to things when she was watching a movie. She wasn't like other people, who keep a blank expression on their face the whole time. Even if they were watching a Disney movie, Laura would make these somewhat imperceptible expressions on her face.

He turned his attention back to the movie. Almost halfway through, he couldn't help but notice that they had somehow tangled their limbs up in a mess. Ross didn't know HOW it happened. Heck, they were sitting on recliners! Ones that had arms between each other! Or course, Ross didn't do anything to pull away. Laura had momentarily looked up, and must have noticed what he had noticed. Her face heated up, and she hid it by turning to the screen.

_She looked cute when she did that.._

Ross shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought. He couldn't think of his costar that way. He had learned to not keep his hopes up. It's the surefire way of never being disappointed in life. Ross's expectations were always kept low.

Ross turned back to the movie. He was almost about to come on screen. Ross snorted, remembering the day they had to shoot. Everyone was nice and all, but he didn't like what he had to wear for the "young florist" part. It was very unflattering on him. And uncomfortable. Thank God nobody actually noticed the fact.

All of a sudden, he heard a squeal from Laura. The screen was frozen.

"What just happened?" Laura asked.

"I don't know," Ross answered. "Maybe I accidentally hit the pause button."

"Oh okay then," Laura muttered. The next thing she said made Ross wonder whether or not he heard correctly.

"Good. I don't want to miss your cameo."

She said it so quietly, Ross would've missed it if the movie was on. She didn't want to miss his cameo? Why? Ross wondered why, out of all things, she didn't want to miss his cameo. There were many other _bigger_, and more respectable actors in the movie. He kept mum about it and hit play on the remote. It finally started.

Ross slung his arm around Laura. He figured it wouldn't bother her because previously, they had been in a tangle of limbs. When she leaned into him, he felt satisfied. And happy.

God, that was so cheesy.

Finally, finally, FINALLY his part came up. He hadn't actually watched the part they were going to use for the movie. He prepared himself for the worst. He wait for the cringe...

It never happened. His cameo was actually pretty good.

Not wasting a second, Laura had excitedly whispered "that's you!" to Ross. He chuckled at her childlike behaviour.

...

Laura knew she always had a problem of acting on impulse when she was younger. As she got older, she learned to control it. The condition was very mild, barely enough to be CALLED a condition. It only affected her speech.

When she blurted out that one line after the movie, she thought she was screwed.

"You look good in a tie. It makes you look more mature."

Her eyes immediately widened. She didn't mean to say that out loud! Ross would probably take it the wrong way! He probably thought that she didn't think he was mature in real life. Of course, he is mature. He just has these random outbursts where he acts like a kid, but doesn't everyone?

"I'm sorry," Laura hesitantly said.

She cringed and bit her lip. She expected him to snap at her.

He didn't.

Instead, he looked...amused? Laura didn't get it. She was pretty confident he would take it the wrong way. Her cheeks flushed. She couldn't help it. _Of course Ross didn't take it the wrong way_, she realized. He is not like other people, who could be so judgemental sometimes. It's one of the things that made Ross a great boyf-best friend.

_Come on Laura, don't do this!_

Laura was afraid of how close her and Ross were. Even s_he_ had a hard time figuring out of they were a couple or just friends. She jumped up from the couch and avoid looking at him. But of course, her conscious wouldn't let that happen. The temptation was too much for her.

She darted her eyes, looking right at Ross. His eyes twinkled with something. She couldn't figure out what, though. Then, he gave her a smirk.

He was up to something.

"You think that I look good in a tie?" he questioned. Laura nodded.

"I think you should've gotten more screen time," Laura stated. She mentally face palmed herself. Why was she doing this? She's embarrassing herself more and more by the minute.

She walked backwards, trying to hid her blush, but instead hit the wall. She ignored the pain and tried to hide her face, but no luck. She timidly looked up, finding Ross was walking towards her.

"I'm going to try something incredibly stupid," he said. Laura, at a loss for words, nodded again. He leaned in, and Laura closed her eyes. _He's going to kiss me_, she thought. She was sure of it. A moment passed.

Nothing.

Her eyes flew open. By now, her face was like a cherry.

Ross stood in front of her, tantalizingly close, smirking. And then he pulled away.

Laura was furious.

"What was that about?!" she shrieked. "I mean, you can't just leave someone hanging like that! What were you-"

She was cut off by a pair of lips against her own. Her arms flew up to his face, his on her waist. The kiss was short, but tender and sweet.

"I told you I was gonna do something stupid." Ross said. "And plus, you talk too much when you're mad," he added. "I guess now there's only one thing to do now."

"And what is that?" Laura asked with confidence.

"Laura Marano, would you do the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to!"

Soon after, they sat down, watching another movie. This time, it was Romeo and Juliet.

"By the way," Ross started, "what was it you were saying about more screen time?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that, my friends, is the end! BTW, this is the longest thing I have ever written.<strong>

**I didn't really edit this, so if there are mistakes, my apologies. Tell me what you liked and didn't like in the reviews! **

**Again, this was my first one-shot ever so...gimme a break!**

**Keep being amazing!**


End file.
